Mine
by BellsConlon
Summary: "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter/You are the best thing that's ever been mine."  Because stories are told through power of music.  Songfics.   FIRST DAMON CHAPTER UP. E/S, D/K. R&R. formerly youMEANeverything14
1. Chapter 1: Mine

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Song Prompt: 'Mine' by Taylor Swift**

**Elena/Stefan, post season 1 finale, AU season 2 premiere**

**This is my first TVD fic- it's a oneshot and I think I'm going to do a series of them, prompted by songs. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews for message me! Many of the songs on the playlist for this fic were country- Gloriana, Sugarland, Lady Antebellum, Zac Brown Band. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts  
I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now  
Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Do you think Jenna will forgive me?"

I fell back against his bed as he placed my bags down before curling up next to me, our bodies spooning, fitting so perfectly.

"Of course," he assured, pressing a kiss to my temple. I craned my neck to shoot him a look of skepticism and he amended, "Eventually."

"She thinks I'm crazy, Stefan," I vented, staring up at the ceiling. "Crazy! My uncle-slash-birth father is found dead and she thinks her seventeen year old niece moves in with her boyfriend out of the craziness brought on by grief. My aunt is judging me! Like, not normal judging, but full on "_she's lost it and or pregnant and or giving up her future" _judging."

"You know she'll understand sooner or later," Stefan assured. "You can tell her anytime you want. I'm not standing in your way." He leaned closer and added, "Keep venting. You're sexy when your angry."

"_Not _the time," I scolded, sitting up. It was hard, though, to look at the utter perfection that was my boyfriend and not _not _have it be the time. "My aunt and the rest of the town won't get off my back until I come out and say, "Oh hey, I moved in with my boyfriend to protect you and my loved ones from the psychopathic vampire bitch who happens to look just like me." I huffed and began pacing. "I think she's rather hear I was pregnant. And how do we even know Katherine will stay away?"

"Katherine is after Damon and I," Stefan said, coming up to wrap his arms around me from behind. "She wanted entrance to your house to get to you, to use you and those you love as bait, so we would come for you. If you're here, she'll still be searching, but at least we're a lot closer if your in the next room."

"Still doesn't assure Jeremy and Jenna will be safe. Oh, and I'll be in the next room, will I?" I teased, kissing him lightly. He groaned. Katherine coming into town had left little time for romantic undertakings and Stefan was forever still a seventeen year old boy- or, as Damon dubbed it, "an everlasting hornbag." His words, not mine.

"Not the time," he mocked. "Yes, there's a risk of Katherine still taking advantage, but it decreases greatly when you're not there. She's ruthless, yes, but not stupid. Her goal is not to our us-yet. She's determined to drive us from the town but alerting the council of our presence will increase her chances of being found out- remember, Katherine's first priority is Katherine."

"Hmph." I pouted and spun out of his arms to pull my jacket from my shoulders, along with my sweater. It was always warm in the house. "So there's still no guarantee."

"Damon'll keep an eye out," Stefan assured. "He owes you."

"Well, technically Bonnie," I amended. "But since he hates her and she did it for me, I guess he owes me by default." I shook my head and had to laugh. "God, you've turn my life upside down, you know that."

He snaked his arms around my waist; I placed mine around his neck and arched up to meet his kiss. "Well, I'm sorry."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

"Wakey, wakey, lovebirds," a familiar voice rang out.

"Throw a dollar and get _out _of year, Damon," I snapped, pulled the covers further up my body as I felt Stefan's arms tighten around them.

"Isn't your ex-sex toy around town? Go find her and occupy yourself," Stefan added, his voice still laced with sleep. Even in my groggy state, I found it adorable and sexy.

"I can barely breathe from laughing so hard," Damon deadpanned. "Maybe this will get you up: a body was found. And I haven't been hunting since...well, it wasn't me, and there's a dead body. You do the math."

Stefan and I both sat up, my arms securely wrapped around my body to keep the covers up; Damon may have heard things the previous night, but didn't mean he needed a morning visual.

"What do you mean there was a body?" Stefan nearly growled. We both have heard to learn to trust Damon- but still, it was _Damon. _You never knew when he would flip off the emotional, moral switch that kept him semi-tolerable and humane.

"Well good morning to you too, brother," Damon smirked, inclining his head down to Stefan's lap, where the thin sheet was doing a poor job of hiding his...morning greeting for me. I blushed but Stefan didn't break his poker face and merely pulled a pillow over his lap.

"What do you mean there was a body?" he repeated again.

"Katherine?" I asked. "Who else could it have been? No new vampires had come into town, I thought."

"Correct," Damon replied, standing up to pace. "She's getting impatient; she started killing. Anonymous- it was some college chick living alone on the edge of town. Made it look like a drug deal gone wrong or something. She knows how to cover her tracks, so nobody's on our tail- yet." He turned to face his brother pointedly on the last word. "This is what I've been dealing with while you two have been playing house the past few weeks. Remind me why the school day doesn't last longer?"

"At least she hasn't come by again," I pressed on; in the two and half weeks I had been here, Katherine had come twice. The first time, three days into my stay, she's nailed Stefan in the stomach before Damon had tackled her down and agreed to meet with her outside of town. The next, she'd gotten me- and my wrist, leaving an uncomfortable scar , before Stefan had nailed her with a stake right below the heart, doing enough damage that we hadn't heard from her- until now.

"We need to tell her," Damon said, his face and tone losing all trace of its signature humor. He and his brother locked eyes and had a silent conversation for a moment before Stefan shook his head and I jumped in, "What? This is _not _the time for secrets. Not when the vampire running around looks just like me and is out for my boyfriend and his brother."

"It's nothing, Elena," Stefan assured, resting a hand on my knee. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Except she does," Damon broke in. Stefan shot him a look and I said, "Babe, I get it. You're trying to protect me, my family, and I love you for it." (Damon made a face.) "But this is not the time. Not when people I care about are at risk, and not when I can handle it. I've handled more than my fair share of bad news lately." I put my hand up to rub Stefan's check assuringly.

"Just don't be mad," he murmured. I opened my mouth to question why as Damon broke in with, "Katherine is back for Stefan. Not me- Stefan. And she's determined to kill you and have him, or kill him, and then kill you anyway. And by the way? The other night, while you were out with Bonnie? Yeah, K-bitch paid us a visit again. Took your boy toy for a few hours. You're welcome, though, I got him home in one piece, apparently before you noticed."

My mouth fell open as Stefan looked away.

"That scar," I breathed, fingering his abdomen, where a faint but still visible mark lay. "That's not from the night she staked you. It's vervain. You were tortured again."

He nodded and I stood up, bolting.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

I had nearly stormed out of the house: it was Damon who had reasoned with me, reminding me of my current state of undress and then the safety of myself and my family. I was in shock- I thought we had covered this months ago. _No secrets. _I was going to accept every part of him and his world, no matter how hard.

"I cannot _believe _him." I was curled up on the couch, staring into the fire-it seemed to be a staple in the Salvatore household. Damon was sitting next to me, listening with uncharacteristic patience and solemness. "I mean, if not for anything, he should have at least told me she _took _him. I really could care less about her motives." Remember what they were, I added, "Okay, well I care that she's after my boyfriend. But, he was _hurt..._"

"I know, Elena," Damon said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "As grating as Stefan is, he's still my brother." He locked eyes with her. "I know."

I bit my lip and nodded. "He just shouldn't have kept it from me!"

"While I agree that you need to be informed, he wasn't entirely wrong to keep it from you," Damon admitted. "You tend to act a bit..._impulsively _when it comes to Stefan's safety. Remember last time?" I nodded bitterly, and then asked as the thought dawned on me. "Did he, feed, after?"

Damon shook his head, sending a warm feeling of relief through my body. "He wasn't as badly injured, and he refused anyway. Doesn't mean I didn't asked." I nodded and looked again at Damon; his demeanor, though playful, had been noticeably somber the past weeks. The thought hit me in an instant and I immediately felt guilt spread across my conscience.

"God, Damon, I feel like an idiot, I- how _are _you?" I asked, putting a hand out to touch his shoulder. He bolted away from me at super-human speed, standing in front of the fire in an instant.

"I don't want your pity," he warned, his face softening as he added, "Fine. But I can relate a bit, Elena, to your feeling of being PO'd at the person you love." He ran a hand through his hair. "It hurt knowing she wasn't in the tomb, still out there, and didn't come for me, after I spent a God-damn century and a half looking for her. And then she shows up again, looking my _brother. _He wasn't even supposed to be _part _of this. He wasn't suppose to turn. It was suppose to be Katherine and I, for eternity. And it's him she wants."

"I-I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. The fact that Damon wasn't drunk and draining a sorority house was a miracle in itself-you never knew how Damon would handle his emotions. "Thank you, for everything you've been doing. For me. For my family, the town."

"I do it willing," Damon said, his arms crossed as he stood up from leaning against the wall. "For you, always willing." His eyes bore into mine- I knew that look. It was the same look I received from his brother, the one I'm sure he gave "me" before kissing Katherine unknowingly. I turned my head away, which allowed me to see Stefan standing in the doorway, looking in warily.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly, looking from his brother to me. Damon waited for my cue- I nodded and he left, Stefan entering in his place. He stayed away, respecting my boundaries, but when I stood up and ran to me, he crossed the room in a flash and had me in his arms.

"I'm not mad," I said into his shirt. "Well, yes, but in a scared way! She _hurt _you, Stefan! The minute I heard that, I was almost _sick. _And she's back for you! That scares me, thinking about losing you."

"Never-"

I cut him off. "I know how strong she is, what a pull she still has over you and Damon. I see the pain she's inflicting, on all three of us. And I understand that you're protecting me, keeping me calm, because I'll admit it, had I known she had you, I would've stormed over to stake her myself." He smiled and I hugged him closer. "But _trust me. _We are in this _together. _ Keeping things from me is not going to make any of this easier."

Stefan nodded, pressing a kiss to the crown of my head. "I'm sorry. I just- I can't lose you. I _won't. _ And I know what she can do."

"I'm a big girl," I teased, tears I didn't know I'd shed rolling down my face. My anger had evaporated the moment I ran from his room, quickly turning into panic-and fear. "I'm scared, I won't lie. For everyone. My family, my friends, Damon, you. And I just need to know you're going to be honest with me! Because the last time you weren't, it almost tore us apart."

A shadow crossed Stefan's face and I stood up to kiss him, pouring my unspoken words into it, knowing he was doing the same. I could never truly be mad at him- he did it because he loved me. But still, I wasn't Bella Swan- I wasn't some sap who was incompetent; I was headstrong and I could handle the reality of the situation. I wanted to.

"I still don't understand why you stay with me," Stefan whispered, our foreheads touching. "I look at you, and you don't even look like Katherine to me anymore, because you will never be her. She was never even on the same level of importance as you are to me, you know that? I love you. And the fact that you're still here, and haven't run screaming? It's sexy and brave and-"

"I'm yours," I finished. "Not Damon's, yours. And I love you. And we're going to survive this."

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

__

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it_

_

* * *

_**R&R!**

**-Bells**


	2. Chapter 2: The House That Built Me

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Prompt: The House That Built Me- Miranda Lambert**

**Post 1x6, between 1x12 and 1x22**

**While looking through old photo albums, Stefan and Elena share stories about their childhoods and find answers along the way.**

**_I'm not sure how I feel about this one- I hope the characterization seems consistent, and the story as a whole doesn't seem unrealistic. It's a little shorter, but I love this song and the lyrics and felt it really applied to Stefan and later Elena. Just an FYI, many of my song prompts will be in the country genre- I LOVE that type of music and encourage to check out the songs on YouTube. There are some truly fabulous artists out there._**

**_I am taking any songs suggestions into consideration- right now, I'm being inspired left and right, so I'm going to let my muse flow until it stops._**

**_The reviews were WONDERFUL. I felt so flattered and love that people seem to be enjoying my trips into TVD-land._**

**_xo bells_**

* * *

_I know they say you can't go home again_

_I just had to come back one last time_

_Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam_

_But these handprints on the front steps are mine_

"1857? So you were-" Elena paused to do a quick bit of mental math.

"Around thirteen," Stefan finished. He pointed to the figure next to him. "That's Damon- he was eighteen, and my father. It was when we moved back into the original Salvatore house, after my mother died"

They were sitting is Stefan's room, curled up under the covers, old photo albums strewn across the bed as the rain poured down outside. Elena found her boyfriend's life fascinating- the rich collection of history yes, but also learning more about his human life. Stefan was only to happy to share.

"Damon just wanted to leave- he was dating the apothecary's daughter, who was waiting for him in the stable," Stefan said. "I walked in on them later. Another reason my brother drives me insane: he scarred my childhood."

"Some people never change," Elena said with a laugh. "But look at you! So cute, with your little suspenders."

"Yeah, I don't miss 1800s clothing," Stefan grimaced. "Although you in a corset..."

Elena playing hit his bicep. "Stop it!" She paused and bit her lip, adding in cute voice, "We'll see."

"Tease."

"_Anyway_," she said, quick to change the topic before her mind swayed in a different direction. "Tell me more about the house. I really didn't get to see much. Not that the ruins aren't lovely."

Stefan rolled his eyes but said, pointing at the columns framing the doorway, "Damon and I carved our names in, and the date one night. Father nearly whipped us when he found out. But when I came back for the first time, after the change, the markings were still there. Sentimental moment."

"That's sweet," Elena agreed, snuggling closer to him. "When did you go back?"

Stefan thought for a moment, going back through the century and a half's worth of memories. "Probably around the turn of the century. I went in the middle of the night- didn't mean to, but I just had to go back. The first few years are always the hardest, trying to give everything you once knew up. Damon had split off by then, and I was just making my way around when I stopped. Thought no one would notice until I heard this voice from above me-" he pointed to the window on the second floor, adjacent to the right of the column- "and saw this little girl looking down. Distant cousins had moved in and this little girl, no more than five, was just watching me. She asked why I was there, and I told her I had lived there, a long time ago."

"And then you erased her memory," Elena guessed. Stefan nudged her playfully in the side. "Way to ruin the poignance of the story."

"Sooooory," she replied, kissing his cheek quickly. "Was it hard, to go back? After everything?"

Stefan shrugged, and tightened his grip around her. "It was home. Good or bad, it was where I was comfortable."

Elena nodded, understanding. "It was so hard to even pass by my parents' bedroom after they died. It hurt. I didn't want to go in, to touch anything, because they were the last ones to have had too. But after a few months it become comforting, knowing it was their memory kept alive."

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_

_This brokenness inside me might start healing_

_Out here it's like I'm someone else_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave_

_Won't take nothing but a memory_

_From the house that built me_

"When the fire came, it was hard, knowing it was the last tie to my human life gone," Stefan admitted. "But after a while, you begin to realize its no so much-"

"The house that's home, it's the people," Elena finished, looking over the grainy face of Mr. Salvatore. "It must have been hard to loose both." She leaned her head against his shoulder in comfort.

"The pictures help keep the memory alive," he admitted. "And now, the boarding house is my home more than that house ever was." He tilted her chin up to kiss her, his lips broadening into a smile as he added, "Most of my happy memories are here."

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years_

_From Better Homes and Gardens magazine_

_Plans were drawn and concrete poured_

_Nail by nail and board by board_

_Daddy gave life to mama's dream_

Elena nodded and leaned back into Stefan's chest. "When my parents got married, and bought the house, it was my mom's dream come true. All she ever wanted was to have the husband and the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids, to the be soccer mom and have all the fundraising parties...it's sentimental, but sad, sometimes, to look around the house and remember." Her voice broke and Stefan pressed a kiss to her temple as she took a deep breathe to calm herself. "My parents were so in love- they had created the perfect life. Growing up, I always wanted to find that for myself. And then things with Matt started to go, then they died, and I kind of just let go of that dream." She tilted her chin up toward him. "Until you."

_You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can_

_I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am_

Stefan nodded in agreement, kissing her lightly, smoothing her hair back off her face as he said, "The last fifty years or so, I've just felt lost. It wasn't until I came back home and met you that I felt like I had a purpose again. No matter how many bad memories this town may hold, it's still home. And more importantly, it's where you are."

"We're sounding like one of those totally cliche couples," Elena whispered as her forehead rested against his.

"Cliches became cliches for a reason," Stefan reminded, reciting the standard response to the comment.

"In that case, welcome home." Elena smiled. For the first time since even before her parents had died, she finally felt content.

* * *

**R&R!**

**xo b **


	3. Chapter 3: Lover, Lover

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Prompt: Lover, Lover- Jerrod Niemann**

**Post 1864**

**Episode 2x1**

**Damon muses over what his relationship with Katherine truly is. S/E undertone.**

_**My first Damon-centric fic! It was actually way fun to write. I love his character, and this song, and it just screamed Damon/Katherine for me. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**xo bells**_

* * *

_Well the truth, well it hurts to say  
I'm gonna pack up my bags and I'm gonna go away  
I'm gonna split, I can't stand it  
I'm gonna give it up and quit and aint never coming back_

He was done. He was done with wasting a century and a half of his life, done with the games, the drama, the conniving _bitch _that was Katherine. He was done, he kept telling himself. Over. Finite.

He kept telling himself this, repeating it over and over as he poured himself another glass of scotch. The fact that he didn't even recognize her as _herself _should have been a warning right off the bat, a sign that he had moved on. Rationally, he knew he should. He knew part of him had, the part of him that was becoming increasing infatuated with Elena. The part of him that wanted nothing to do with her after seeing Isobel and John, the part of him that drank himself into a stupor after learning she had been out there all that time, watching him play the game of love in attempt to bring her back.

Rationally, he knew this.

Emotionally? He couldn't deny that his heart had stopped (again) when he realized it was her. That part of him didn't want to see her, didn't want answers. Didn't want to be with her, follow his original diabolical plan.

But things had changed. Times had changed, circumstances had changed, and _he _had changed.

_Girl but before I get to going, I've got to say,  
I know you used to love me but that was yesterday,  
And the truth, I won't fight it,  
When the love stops burning you got to do what's right._

"Ut oh. The alcohol's out. What's wrong?" Elena entered the room, Stefan's teeshirt hanging loosely on her frame over a pair of jeans. She curled herself onto the couch and looked at him expectantly. "C'mon, I know you want to talk."

"What I _want _is for you to be quiet and let me enjoy my alcohol-induced self pity party," Damon replied, sitting down next to her, swinging his feet up to rest in her lap. She looked down for a moment but rolled her eyes and didn't make a move to relocate his feet to the floor.

"Well your party has another guest now, and one who knows you well enough to pick up on the fact that you are miserable right now," Elena replied.

"Hm, I'd go with pissed, actually." He could've come back with something snarky and witty, annoying enough to drive her away and back into Stefan's room. Part of him, though, did want to talk- going out to kill didn't seem to have the same appeal anymore.

"Okay, pissed and miserable," Elena agreed. "But talk. Because I know the fact that Katherine is talking with Stefan, and not you, right now is bothering you to no end."

Damon groaned but his tone turned serious. "All that time that year, 1864, all those months where she never compelled me, promised me an eternity with her, I knew she was with my brother. But I thought it wasn't real. I thought he was merely being controlled to be with. I thought _I _was the one she loved. I was going to give it all up for her." He paused to down the rest of his drink. "I thought it was real. And then she comes back for him."

_Woh-oh lover lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more,  
Woh-oh, woh-oh lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more_

Elena smiled comfortingly, knowing he was in much more pain than he was letting on. "I think," she said slowly, "that she did care for you, maybe loved you. But Katherine is selfish, and vain, and clearly loves the thrill of the chase. She was able to have you easily, because you loved- love her. It was different with Stefan- he would have run when he found out what she was, if he hadn't been compelled to stay. You wouldn't have run because you were in love, and accepting of whatever she was. Stefan wasn't. She's back for him because she still wants to conquer him, to know she could attain him."

"She always was selfish," Damon agreed, his voice soft, his eyes staring into space as if remembering the time past. "And clever and conniving- you didn't want to be on her bad side. And now I am."

He stood up, walking to refill his drink. Elena made no comment, just let him talk.

"I guess it's a bit like what you felt when you thought Stefan was leaving- the pain that something you love so much was just walking away from you. That's how I felt the night after the tomb. Except worse. At least with Stefan, you knew the reasoning. Katherine gave no reason. And that hurts more, to think she didn't even care enough to let me know _why_."

"From what I've seen and heard of Katherine, putting reason to her actions isn't exactly her style. Believe me, I'd love to know why she's here effing up my life, my relationships, and driving the man I love and his brother up the wall," Elena said, her voice hardening. "If she hurts Stefan again, I will find a way to stake her."

Damon snorted. "Not if I get to her first."

He walked away, drifting back into his thoughts. He made his way up to his room, dimly registering later the door opening, Elena rushing into Stefan's arms, their embrace. It stung, too, to think that Elena was taken. Try as he might, he knew she would remain loyal to Stefan. They were unbreakable.

"_Why _does everyone seem to dig my brother?" he mumbled to himself, sloshing the scotch around in his glass before taking another sip. He fell back onto his bed, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander back to Katherine, back to happy, more emotionally stable, times.

_But before I get to going, I've got to say,  
There was a time, oh woman, when you used to shake it for me,  
But now, all you do is just treat me cold,  
Aint gonna take it no more, gonna walk out the door_

_ ˆ_Even if it wasn't love for Katherine, she couldn't deny the chemistry between the two. It was there with Stefan, but he was more the gentleman at the time; with Damon it had instantly been hot, passionate, and a warmth spread through him just thinking back to the nights spent with her, the chases through the garden, the scare and thrill of the hunts. As angry and upset as he may be with her, he couldn't deny what had been between them. And the fact that he was not entirely, and may never fully be, over her.

But the memory of Stefan, his betrayal, and then learning of Katherine's, learning how she had too turned his brother, cut him like a knife and his eyes flew open. Past memories were cast aside; it was the present and at the moment, Katherine was just a bitchy ex who had been causing him a lot of pain for the last 145 years, and the last few months in particular.

_Well I'd wait up for you almost every night  
And I'm hurting so bad cause you don't treat me right  
Oh woman, oh woman you know I love you so  
But you're so mean to me baby, I'm walking out the door_

He had been like a puppy, following her and doing whatever he could to please her. Love had blinded him. Love had screwed up his relationship with his brother, caused his to spend years upon years shutting off his emotions and ruthlessly doing whatever he could to free the love of his life, when now it was clear that he certainly wasn't hers.

And so he was done. He slammed his glass down. Pity party was not over, but on hold. It was time to end this with Katherine, to get her out of Mystic Falls and to get back to his life.

Which involved seducing a certain Gilbert.

Broken heart be damned. He was Damon Salvatore, after all.

_Lover lover lover you don't treat me no good no more  
_


End file.
